


Goodbye.

by Elit3



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Character Death, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Sad Ending, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: Vader kill Rex.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex & Darth Vader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the covid for making me write something so sad and depressing.

It was supposed to be a simple mission for the rebellion. Of course, there would be danger, but nothing insurmountable. For this mission, they split into two teams to find plans at a former republic base. And who better than two clones to do this mission? Captain Rex had gone to the right with his troops, Commander Wolffe had gone to the left with these troops. It had to be simple, in and out, that was the only reason Wolffe had agreed to come.

They had to go in, out and after that, he and Wolffe would have been drinking Corellian Whiskey in memory of Gregor and all of their other fallen brothers.

It was simple… Until it wasn't.

Finally, it was Rex who had found the plan and he and his team had left for the meeting point except that Wolffe and his team were not there, while Rex had warned Wolffe and the latter had replied that he would be right behind him.

But Wolffe had not yet arrived while the ship was there. Something was weird, the commander was a soldier, one of the best, so he knows better than being in radio silence. And to be honest, the captain was starting to worry about his vod.

"… Captain? Captain! "

The clone turned to the voice of the rebel who had called him.

"Captain… what are we going to do? "

He looked at the plan he held in his left hand and gave it to the young rebel. “Go with the ship. I'll go get the others. "

" But Sir! We cannot abandon you! "

“You have to choose your battles, kid. This plan is important so go ahead and be back in a few hours. "

The young man nodded and re-entered the vessel which wasted no time before taking off.

Now all that was left was Rex and the base.

The captain tried to contact Wolffe again but the other clone didn't answer. But the commander's beacon still worked.

He checked that his helmet was in place - as always - and, with his blasters in hand, Rex ran into the base.

Once inside, he turned left instead of right.

The captain quickly moved through the halls of the base while following Wolffe's beacon and found nothing alarming.

Well…

Until he got to the hallway leading to the meeting room where the commander's beacon was.

There were bodies everywhere. Rebel bodies that no longer breathed. The hallway was bloodied and had traces of fire on the walls from the blasters shot. Rex walked past a poor girl whose skulls had been forced against the nearest wall, blood spurting onto the wall on impact.

The problem was that none of his eight Men had been shot down with blasters, swords, or lightsabers. No, the only logical explanation for those corpses was the Force. Only a force user could have done so much damage.

The problem was, Wolffe wasn't in the hallway. And his beacon made it clear that he was in the room, alone, that he wasn't responding to his communicator, and that he was fighting a force user.

No, the real problem was that Rex was running into a trap and he was aware of it.

He also knew that he would have a better chance of finding the corpse of his vod than anything else.

But the captain ran into the room all the same.

His helmet echoed around the empty room after Rex knocked him to the floor. He had to see it ... had to see it with his own eyes ... had to be sure that the vision in his helmet wasn't blurred and that it was the commander's body lying on the ground with a burn in the middle of his chest. He had to be sure that his brother's chest wasn't moving, that the fingers holding the blaster were limp, that this sight of horror in itself was real.

Rex knelt down next to his vod's body, his knees creaked at the sudden movement but he didn't care, his vision was cloudy but he did not remove the tears that were streaming down his cheeks, his heart was racing but he didn't care.

He took his brother's limp body in his arms and took off Wolffe's helmet to see his face. For the first time in his life, Rex would have liked it to be another clone, someone else ... but the scar on the clone's cheek, the white beard, and the military haircut that Wolffe refused to cut no matter what…

"Wolffe ... N-no ... Please breathe ..."

But his ori’vod didn't breathe, his chest didn't move again, his mismatched eyes didn't open to giving him a disapproving look. His brother was dead and… and he couldn't even say goodbye. There was nothing worse in war than not being able to say goodbye. At least with Gregor, he had been able to say goodbye.  
Wolffe was dead like so many others but the pain was still the same, no it was worse because the commander was his last brother. 

Hevy 

Echo 

Keeli 

Hardcase 

Waxer 

Tup 

Fives 

Thorn 

Jesse 

Kix 

… So many names… so many death.

But they were clones and during the clone wars, it was enough because they had to fight on another day.

Then Order 66 arrived ... and more names were added whether it was clones like Cody or Jedi General like Skywalker.

And now that reason wasn't enough, not so much that they had been pawns, not so much that Fives was right… Kriff! What does Rex wish he'd listened to him back then ...

Gregor

...

Wolffe.

“I'm so sorry… it's my fault. "

The captain forced himself to release his brother knowing that soon he would have to make another grave.

But it was only when he was in control of his emotions again that Rex heard it, that noise he hadn't heard before: a sound of artificial respiration.

He turned to the source of the noise to see a tall man dressed in black and masked who was standing near the wall.

Rex wasted no time in thinking and fired at the man. When faced with a normal enemy, the captain's shots would have hit their target, but it was not a normal enemy. And the metal-covered man had no great difficulty deflecting the blaster fire with the force.

The former member of the 501st easily understood who his opponent was: Lord Vader. Ezra had told him about the Sith Lord recognizable by his helmet and artificial respiration.

"Darth Vader," Rex said with as much poison in his voice as he could.

"Commander Rex," answered the voice muffled by the helmet. With a light swipe of the mighty Sith's hand, Rex's and Wolffe's blasters were smashed to pieces, as if pistols would have come in handy against the casqued man.

Rex could have asked why the Sith Lord had done this, but the answer was obvious.

He could have cursed him for killing his vod, but that won't bring Wolffe back to life.

Instead, he laughed and said, “The plans are no longer on this planet. "

Only Vader's breath gave him an answer. His opponent was a force user, so he already knew that.

" And now?" Rex asked with a tired voice as he got up from his kneeling position, "Is this the time you kill me? Is that the point of it all, killing two random clones? "

“He was a commander, and so were you,” the Sith replied simply.

"I prefer Captain," Rex cut him off, if he were to die it would be with the right title.

“You have helped the Rebels many times. " His enemy's voice was neutral, emotionless, and if Rex had been anyone else, he probably would have been intimidated.

The captain raised an eyebrow, "So you're going to use the force to make me say what you want to hear." 

His enemy's breathing remained the same and his mask hid his opponent's emotions. But the captain could feel him thinking.

"You were one of the Republic's best clone and one of the most loyal, the Empire could use your experience and a manof your kink. You could join me and be useful again."

"By serving a vermin like you? I rather die! I've only had one General and I won't sully his memory by joining you, "Rex spat on the floor to show his disagreement.

“Anakin Skywalker was weak. "

"He was the best man I have ever known and I will not allow you to insult him. "

Lord Vader's left-hand closes in a clenched fist and that's when Rex has a flashback. His General always made that movement when something got on his nerves. Then the captain thought about it. The way the masked man said his name was the same as Skywalker did. Plus, he knew the rumors about Lord Vader, knew the Sith wouldn't waste time talking as Wolffe's death proved, and this proposal was odd.

What was the only thing that differentiated him from Wolffe?

What was the only reason enough for such a ruthless man to give him a chance?

To bother talking to a renegade clone?

But ... it was impossible ...

His general was dead ...

Anakin Skywalker had died while serving the Grand Army of the Republic.

In any case, that’s what he believed until then.

"No…," Rex stumbled to his feet and tears ran down his cheeks, "Anakin Skywalker never would have done that… He wouldn't have killed a man in cold blood! My General could never become… this! H-he was better than that." 

" You know nothing. He was a weak man, corrupted by the Jedi and their lies. The dark side of the force allowed me to see this. Allow me to be stronger than this silly man. "

" Weak ?! Was his love that maked him weak? The senator… ”He could not finish his sentence because his breath was cut in an invisible vise. "I-it's true ... the ge-general told me ... f-for his marriage ..." the noose around his throat tightened even more and Rex felt his feet no longer touch the ground. "After all these… y-years, is that how you're going to… kill me?" 

The invisible vise loosened and the captain coughed for air in his lungs. Rex felt himself move as he was getting closer to the man dressed in black.

"So you made your choice, Rex?" 

The captain didn't respond as Vader's metallic hand closed around his throat.

“Good soldiers follow order,” Rex said, not as an answer but as a mantra.

" As you wish. "

Rex heard the familiar hum of a lightsaber turning on. Except that the color wasn't blue but red.

He kept his gaze frozen on his former general as the latter thrust his lightsaber into the clone's stomach. Rex didn't feel pain except that something had just pierced him and life was leaving his body. Only the hand around his throat held him upright, he was almost paralyzed, and couldn't feel anything except the burn that was spreading through him. 

So is that how he dies? Killed by the hand of his General? In a way, he always knew that the man would end up killing him because of his suicidal plans, but that wasn't the way he had imagined it. At least he doesn't die alone but with an old friend, at least he gets the chance to say goodbye.

"It's okay… G-General…" He coughed as his strength was leaving him. "… I-I fo-forgiv-e you... it wasn't your… fault…"

His eyes were starting to close and he couldn't feel anything but numbness.

Except he was sure he felt someone put him on the ground next to another body and a metallic hand took his and placed it in another's.

"I'm finally free," he thought as the last tear rolled down his cheek.

And with that last thought, Captain CT-7567 of the 501st Division of the Grand Army of the Republic, better known as Rex, was dead.


End file.
